


Just Like A Tattoo

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (???), (or idek how to tag this), I want to keep things to evolve so y'all don't desert me?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muke - Freeform, No Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is an idiot but at least he's Luke's idiot.





	Just Like A Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, so I gotta wake up at 9, no latest—  
> Brain: Write.  
> Me: Yeah, but the flight is 11.5hrs long and I didn't get any sleep last night—  
> Brain: WRITE BEFORE YOU GO ON A VACATION.  
> Me: It's literally midnight—  
> Brain: **_W R I T E._**
> 
>  
> 
> Or, I'm calling this a fan service for my lovely friend, [Emma](wastethemuke.tumblr.com) 'cause she wants to imagine Michael with a ¾ sleeve and I'm a fellow Michael lane member, don't mind me if I do.

“Michael Gordon Clifford!”

Michael sighs when Luke yells the moment he walks into their house, only alerted due to their daughter’s enthusiastic barking. He crouches down to play with Petunia as Luke walks down the stairs—stomps, really. He tries to avoid eye contact as long as possible, but Petunia decides to play favourites and pants treacherously as she pads over to Luke and licks his already-outstretched hand.

“Do you really think you can keep shtuff away from me?” Luke’s voice softens mid-sentence, which makes Michael believe that the younger boy is at least trying to keep himself from swearing around Petunia.

“Do you really think I’m gonna let it pass just because I love you every time you mention my horrendous middle name?” Michael counters, his formerly-pierced eyebrow raising.

“I know you’ve been friends with Cal since the dawn of time, but it’s really easy to get _Ash_ to spill the beans, so to speak,” Luke huffs. “Why did you get a new tattoo? Why did it take eight hours? That’s, like, the maximum hours you can book per session.”

“Lukey,” Michael laughs, pressing a soft, loving kiss to Luke’s lips to shush the worrier up. “First, it was not eight hours, baby, Cal drove me there for at least an hour and half. Second, it depends on the person and—”

Michael’s breath catches itself in his throat when Luke rolls the hoodie sleeve up to reveal the wrapped-up area of his forearm. He lets Luke drag him to the sink in the kitchen as Petunia decides to flop onto (one of) her (many) bed(s), with her signature ‘pay attention to me, dads’ whine. He tries to form words—scratch that, he can’t even _think_ because they’ve been together for so long, he knows Luke knows.

“You do know that I’m supposed to clean the area after three or four hours, right?” Michael manages to not squeak.

(He failed.)

“I don’t fucking care, Michael, I thought I was seeing things, so I thought maybe…” Luke angrily dabs at then entire area under the disguise of washing the excessive ink off.

“Maybe what?” Michael gulps.

He got another band, starting right after the protrusion so it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch, and maybe his lucky stars are one a break, because Luke usually isn’t this keen.

“‘LRC’,” Luke’s voice shakes as his twin fingertips trace the initials. “Michael…”

“Fuck,” Michael kicks himself in his dick mentally as soon as he utters the most intelligent thing he could’ve ever said during the single most important moment of his life. Sarcasm much intended. “You weren’t supposed to notice.”

“Maybe you should use all your brain cells,” Luke giggles, seemingly over the initial shock.

“I might have maybe half a brain cell left with your amazing—”

“Can you just fucking say the words?” Luke snaps, then giggles, his personality betraying his words.

“Luke Robert Hemmings, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I intend to make more great memories with you. Will you marry me?” Michael asks, his voice a lot steadier than he thought he could muster, after getting down on one knee.

“Yes, but were we to be born again in another life time to find each other again, maybe you shouldn’t get my not-yet-official-initials tatted _before_ you even ask the question.”

“It was part of the plan, Lukey,” Michael huffs, which his _fiancé_ muffles with a quick peck.

“Well, maybe you should plan shit out better,” Luke giggles, earning a pinch on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> "Part two" of this, aka LITERALLY smut part of this will be posted whenever I finish it, cause it's a bitch to write on mobile, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna use my mum's laptop.


End file.
